


Writing Tips

by booksmusicandmagic



Category: Original Work
Genre: So... enjoy, but I have to admit it was fun, did this for a prompt, how to WRITE?, i dunno, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksmusicandmagic/pseuds/booksmusicandmagic
Summary: Request by Kiwinights.Just a couple of random writing tips and techniques I think of.Hope this is helpful.Enjoy!





	Writing Tips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiwinights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwinights/gifts).



Soooooo....

Hey, guys.  I know this isn't my regular type of story... (It isn't a regular type of story for anyone, but whatever.) This is just a couple of writing techniques and tips I have from writing. 

NOTE: I am  _not_ a professional author. I want to be, maybe, but I am not one... currently...

Ok, let's do this.

* * *

 

So... Writing techniques? Um... truthfully, I basically just write down whatever idea comes to mind and hope I can think of a good way to express the thought out to others in an interesting way. Don't overwork yourself. Work hard for a period of time, then take a break. Repeat. I alternate between that strategy and the looser-gripped one: Just keep your laptop, or paper, or whatever you are writing on, near you at all times. Even if it's just a pen and an old receipt from the grocery store around the corner, always keep something around you,  _just_ in case you get random inspiration.

Speaking of inspiration: It can literally come from anywhere. I have found ideas while watching a hummingbird flying up and down over and over. (Granted, I was trying to figure out what Alec's warlock mark would be in my story, but that's beside the point!) 

Some tips... Let's see...

Make sure your writing is understandable; don't use words you don't know/need to use a dictionary to figure out/etc.

Try to watch your spelling; you don't have to proofread what you write like a million times, but try to check it once or twice more than the first run-through. You can use a sort of spell check/ grammar checker as you write; I personally draft on Google Drive and then check my work on AO3 using Grammarly.

Your writing style should differ depending on what genre you are writing. I often use a more mysterious tone for the prologues of my stories, not really going into too many details to create a feeling that something is hidden away. I have also written things with a more blunt approach, the narrator speaking directly to the reader for a more direct feeling. Sometimes, I've used a technique where the narrator is a character in the story, but they are telling it in a way so it seems as if you, the reader, are listening to the person telling you the story. In that form, I often use slang and language that is similar to that of what we use in our everyday speech.

For example: So, hey. I'm booksmusicandmagic. This is not really a story, more of a tutorial. (You hear that back there? Those are the angry readers who want me to  _HURRY UP AND FREAKING UPDATE ALREADY_. I know you're all thinking that. Don't lie.) 

See? that approach makes the story seem a little more friendly, unlike if you started with:

There is a person. A writer, but not working on a story. They are typing furiously, but not on something their readers want. What will happen? Will they manage to be successful? (Okay, that sucked. Sorry. Read the prologue for Melodic Masterminds if you want a better example.)

Get it? Tone is an important part of any story, from serious novel-like fics to short, fluffy, amusing one-shots. 

Now... punctuation. *sounds of middle schoolers groaning*

Yeah, yeah... Truth be told, I'm not the best at punctuation. I don't like grammar. (If anyone from my school sees this, they'd snort and say I'm lying, but it's true! I mean, punctuation and stuff is important, but  _why in the name of whatever deity you believe in do we need to know what a relative pronoun is_ _???_ ) 

All I'm going to say: Try to limit run-on sentences, use apostrophes, and vary your punctuation. Don't use exclamation points when trying t express something quiet; use semicolons when joining two sentences, and a comma when adding more onto a sentence (I've found that it s easier to learn things like this from someone who's been in your shoes, so I'm trying not to sound  _too_ much like a teacher here). 

Here are some (bad) examples of what you should _not_ do:

"My dog just died!" Bob said miserably. 

"Are you here." Joe asked.

"My name is Billy?" Billy answered firmly.

Punctuation is an important part of writing comprehensible sentences, and it is  _not_ something to mess around with. 

* * *

 

_Italics_ ,  **Bold** , Underline, and  ~~Strikethrough~~

I, personally, use  _italics_ when trying to put an obvious accent on a word (for non-musicians: to put an emphasis on). They also come in handy when writing thoughts, though I also surround thoughts with '(thought)'. 

Ex: ' _I wonder if I'm dead,_ ' Bob thinks.

I usually only  **bold** words if I'm using them for a title of a section, or if I'm putting a larger emphasis on it. Sometimes also used for sound effects.

Ex:  **BOOM. CRASH. *EXPLOSION***

Underlines I use, again, for titles, or for titles of works mentioned in the work itself. For the latter, I would also accompany it with italics.

Ex: "I'm reading  _Alice in Wonderland_ ," I reply.

I don't use  ~~strikethroughs~~ that often, but when I do, it's usually in the writing style mentioned above where I make a character 'talk' to the reader.

Ex:  ~~I mean, Jace is afraid of ducks, so...~~ Don't tell him I said that.

* * *

 

Past and Present tense

Another writing thing I mess up... a  _lot_. Nowadays, I write usually in present tense, but sometimes I write something in past tense by accident, and then I have to scour my document to find that one 'said' and replace it with 'says'. It's annoying. 

After a while of writing, you'll probably find a tense that you prefer writing in. Until then, I suggest you alternate between the two. Soon, you'll find yourself writing in only one of the two forms, and you'll know.

Remember that flashbacks, unless you are throwing the character into the scene, should be in past tense. 

* * *

 

So, that's all I have. If you have any other things you want to ask me about my writing styles or ideas I have, by all means, ask me! 

Thanks to Kiwinights for the prompt.

Thank you for enduring this rant, and have a nice day.

 


End file.
